criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Bay
Pacific Bay is a city featured in the second season of Criminal Case. Located in the United States of America, Pacific Bay is a large metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from avid party-goers to prestigious film-making industries, just to name a few. Case #57 and onward are situated across the ten different districts of this city. The Pacific Bay Police Department (PBPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves the city of Pacific Bay. Unlocking Pacific Bay Released on 13 March 2014, Pacific Bay can only be accessed after the player solves the final case of Grimsborough. Districts Pacific Bay features a total of ten districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Ocean Shore Ocean Shore is the first district of Pacific Bay. Ocean Shore features beaches, an exotic coral reef, a neon walkway doubling as a business district, and many party venues. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this district. Bayou Bleu Bayou Bleu is the second district of Pacific Bay. The district features swamps, grasslands, voodoo, and country-themed sceneries. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this district. Inner City Inner City is the third district of Pacific Bay. The Inner City is a colorful and a lively place, always with a festival or a celebration going on, although a community feud is what Chief Marquez is concerned about, as she fears it will be the player's toughest challenge in Pacific Bay yet. Cases #11-#17 are situated in this district. Jazz Town Jazz Town is the fourth district of Pacific Bay. Jazz Town was recently hit by a disaster called Hurricane Yves and bred chaos in the form of violence and looting, a situation requiring police officers to alleviate the situation. Cases #18-#24 are situated in this district. White Peaks White Peaks is the fifth district of Pacific Bay. White Peaks is a cold place with snowy mountains, featuring landmarks like ski ramps and ice rinks. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Ivywood Hills Ivywood Hills is the sixth district of Pacific Bay. Based on the Hollywood Hills, Ivywood Hills is a hillside neighborhood notable for its views, expensive homes, and celebrity inhabitants. Cases #31-#38 are situated in this district. Rhine Canyon Rhine Canyon is the seventh district of Pacific Bay. Based on the Grand Canyon, Rhine Canyon is a small desert town in the western part of Pacific Bay, commonly referred to as the "Wild Wild West". The district is known for its UFO sightings. Cases #39-#45 are situated in this district. Innovation Valley Innovation Valley is the eighth district of Pacific Bay. Based on the Silicon Valley, Innovation Valley is recognized as the technological epicenter of Pacific Bay. Cases #46-#50 are situated in this district. Paradise City Paradise City is the ninth district of Pacific Bay, and is based on Las Vegas Cases #51-#56 are situated in this district. The Wastes The Wastes is the tenth district of Pacific Bay, and is scheduled to release in the near future. Gallery 1898779_1444306275805442_382555037_o.jpg|A promotional image concerning Pacific Bay. Pacific_Bay.png|An artwork depicting Pacific Bay. Pacific_Bay_-_-2.png|In-game logo of Pacific Bay. PB.jpg|A beach in Pacific Bay. 1._Seaside.png|A seaside. 5._Tiki_Shack.png|Tiki Shack, a bar. C58CarCrash.png|A horrendous car crash. C58TattooParlor.png|Oceanic Tattoos, a tattoo parlor. C59DivingShopA.png|Pacific Scuba Diving, a clothing shop. C61BeachNightA.png|A beach, at nighttime. C61NightClubA.png|Little Mermaid, a nightclub. C62RestaurantA.jpg|Gumbo Jumbo, a restaurant. C63GatorLandA.png|Gator Land, an amusement park. C67MainStreetA.png|Chinatown. C67MolokoA.png|The Moloko Bar. St_Patrick's_Day_Parade.png|A St. Patrick's Day parade. Chinese_Parade.png|A Chinese parade. Love_Village.png|Love Village, a romantic spot. Ivywood.png|The famous Ivywood sign. Trivia * It seems that Pacific Bay was primarily modeled after California (Los Angeles to be particular). ** However, some of its districts may be more reminiscent of other US states (e.g. Bayou Bleu and Jazz Town are very similar to Louisiana; Rhine Canyon is an amalgamation of Arizona and Nevada whilst Paradise City resembles the latter). * After the player unlocks Pacific Bay, a new feature is added to their gameplay—"Travel to Another City". With it, the player can switch between Grimsborough and Pacific Bay anytime and as many times as they want. This feature was mainly added so that Pacific Bay players could travel back to Grimsborough in order to earn their remaining Gold Medals. * Unlike Grimsborough's map, the Pacific Bay map features specific hints near a case marker, which hints the player about the murder detail of a particular case. (Note that the player must zoom in the map to notice these specific hints) ** For example, when you zoom in on the Case #2 marker, you can spot a car crash right beside it, which is intended to simulate the murder cause featured in that very case. * Similar to Grimsborough, each district in Pacific Bay features a different theme and/or focuses on a particular event/main character, as described in the following: ** Ocean Shore features a beach-themed urban setting, and mainly deals with raving people and lawbreakers who have a tendency to participate in illicit activities. ** Bayou Bleu is all about voodoo and magic. The fad, however, is discovered to be nothing but just a cover-up for a serial killer spree in which a voodoo mastermind turns out to have been manipulating the Bayou into thinking that voodoo magic is real. ** Inner City deals with a violent community feud. It also focuses on Hannah Choi and her past ties with an anarchist group which tries to intensify the feud. ** Jazz Town mainly focuses on Hurricane Yves—a storm which had recently hit the district, taking the lives of several innocents and causing many to become homeless—and Hurricane Zelda, an incoming storm. As the investigation goes on, there comes theories about the hurricanes being man-made storms, and stories about a serial killer named "The Puppeteer" surface up as well—and both turn out to be true. The district also focuses on the upcoming annual Jazz Town Carnival and the tragic past of Yann Toussaint. ** White Peaks primarily focuses on Amy Young and her childhood. As the story continues, it is revealed how she has had a love interest in the past and has a brother who is now bound to a wheelchair. The district also revolves around the "Night Walker", a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest to snatch people away. ** Ivywood Hills mainly deals with an infamous cult that promises eternal life and endless fame for a fee, becoming more and more popular among celebrities as the storyline moves on. The district also revolves around Frank Knight (briefly) and Russell Crane, and later the upcoming annual Ivywood Film Awards. **'Rhine Canyon' focuses on UFO sightings and how the government manipulates information on alien life on earth. It also focuses on Andrea Marquez, whose life was ruined when it was manipulated by government and military officials, and alas, she had to live her life like it was a lie. **'Innovation Valley' focuses on how robots and artificially-created humans are the topics liable for the string of crimes ensuing aloft not to mention a high-tech conglomerate being the center of these anomalies. Ultimately, the player must quell these experiments, provided that the law permits them so, before it's too late. **'Paradise City', implying on the Las Vegas premise, focuses on how organized thieves are planning on a heist on one of Pacific Bay's highly-respective casinoes. *Pacific Bay was released on 20 November 2014 on the iOS version of the game. See also *Pacific Bay Police Department Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Cities